Ausso One
was an ostensibly extraterrestrial entity reportedly encountered on the evening of October 25, 1974, by 41-year-old Wyoming native Carl Higdon. While on his way to conduct a hunting trip in McCarthy Canyon, Higdon stopped on the road to assist two motorists who then suggested to him that he hunt in a remote area in Medicine Bow National Forest. Taking their advice, Higdon arrived at the location and began to hunt deer, only for time to inexplicably slow down before he finally encountered the entity. The entity was described by Higdon as a tall gangly humanoid clad in a skintight black suit similar to that of a scuba diver. In addition to the suit, Ausso One wore a pair of harness straps that crossed each other on his chest and a belt adorned with a six-pointed star symbol. The entity's face proved that it was certainly not human in nature. Ostensibly a male (or at least resembling one), the creature allegedly possessed small eyes, a slit-like mouth with six large incisors, straw-like hair, and a pair of antennae. However, the entity lacked ears, eyebrows, and a neck. The creature reportedly stood in a bow-legged stance and had incredibly long arms, one arm possessing a drill-like appendage instead of a hand and the other lacking any sort of grasping appendage at all. The entity was also capable of speaking English.https://www.ufocasebook.com/1974wyoming.html *'Eyewitness Testimony:' Higdon was the only known witness to the event. While a friend of his was in the area, he did not see the incident take place. However, Rawlins, Wyoming resident Don and Marilyn James reported seeing a bright glow in Medicine Bow Forest shortly after Higdon was returned to Earth. Higdon's wife and two police deputies claimed to have seen similar lights. *'Misplaced Truck:' When Higdon was returned to Earth, he and several local officers who had been sent to look for him found his truck bumper-deep in a muddy bog, several miles from where he had left it. However, there were reportedly no tracks leading into the bog. *'Mysterious Healing:' A follow-up medical examination performed at Carbon County Memorial Hospital found that his lungs had somehow been healed of the scar damage left behind by a case of tuberculosis he had had in 1958. In addition, several kidney stones that he had had were now gone as well. *'Dented Bullet:' The bullet Higdon had initially fired at an elk had frozen in mid-air before falling to the ground shortly before Ausso One made his presence known. The bullet was found and an analysis by Dr. Walter Walker, a professor of metallurgical engineering at the University of Arizona, found that it appeared to have collided with a far harder surface than a rock or a tree given the shape and size of its dent. However, this by itself does not indicate the presence of an extraterrestrial craft. *'Extraterrestrial Visitation:' The most common explanation given by believers is that Ausso One, as the creature introduced itself, was a creature from outer space. This would seem to concur with the details of the case, as Higdon reported being invited aboard a rectangular prism-shaped craft and having his senses dulled by a pill Ausso One had given him. Higdon claimed that Ausso One had strapped him to a chair and taken him to his planet. According to Higdon, the planet was dominated by a large needle-like tower topped by an umbrella-shaped structure covered in blinding lights. Ausso One reportedly specifically told Higdon that the planet was 163,000 "light miles" from Earth as opposed to lightyears. After being taken inside the tower and given a medical examination, Higdon was told that he did not "suit their purpose" and was returned to Earth.https://mysteriousuniverse.org/2012/01/hunted-by-aliens-the-higdon-ordeal/ *'Hoax:' It has been suggested that Higdon got lost while hunting after skipping work and decided to concoct an elaborate story rather than admit that he skipped work. AussoOne.jpg|An artist's interpretation AussoOne2.jpg|A newspaper headline about the incident AussoOne3.jpg|The bullet Higdon fired Category:All entries Category:Extraterrestrials Category:United States Category:Wyoming Category:Isolated incidents